Garage door openers include a drive motor coupled to a garage door to open or close the door. A garage door opener may be remotely activated by a radio-frequency remote control, by an indoor wall control, or by an outdoor keypad. Additionally, the garage door opener may include a light that is enabled upon activation of the garage door opener.